Torchure
by harrylova01
Summary: The naruto characters and some other people are helping me tourcher Nelson. It's so LOL read and review


**Author's input: Hello everyone. If you love random then read this. But if you don't...DANG YOU. Na jus joking. I know this is naruto but, there's only a few characters. I hope u enjoy this random stuff.**

In a dark room a teenage boy sits in the middle of the room with a light over his head. In his mouth he had an 80 year old football sock that he never washed and tape over his lips.

As he mumbled, a door squeeked open. A girl walked in with blue jeans and a black tang top. Her name was Mizuki.

Mizuki: Hello Nelson. So here comes your tourcher.

Mizuki smiled and tured her back on him.

Mizuki: Misty!!!

Quickly a girl that was big came in with only a robe around her.

Mizuki: You have ten minutes. Just don't kill him.

Misty: You got it.

Mizuki went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Mizuki looked at her watch ten minutes later then nocked on the door.

Mizuki: Misty your times up.

Then she heard things getting tipped over

As she leaned on the door she could hear him mumble. Mizuki looked at the door and leaned her ear on the door.

Mizuki opened the door Misty blew a kiss to Nelson.

He moned through the sock.

Mizuki: Okay Naruto your turn.

Naruto: Sweet. I finally get to show off my awesone powers with a cool apponent.

Naruto went to the door and saw Nelson all tied up.

Naruto: Hey why is he tied up?

Mizuki: Because he wants you to think that he is weak so he can do a suprise attack on you. Give it your all Naruto.

Naruto: Sweet. I won't let you down Mizuki. Know I can finally catch up to Sauske.

Naruto went into the room and Mizuki closed the door and put a papae seal on the lock.

Naruto: Multi shadow clone jutsu

All the naruto's yelled in suprise and started to punch Nelson.

Naruto: You still think I'm weak huh.

Nelson: hummmmmmhhhmmmmmmmmm

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto Barage

Then Mizuki heard a slam to the ground like a boom.

Naruto: I see your still okay after that. Alright. Rasengan

Mizuki heard some noises and then a crash.

Mizuki: Okay Naruto. Times up.

Naruto: That wasn't fun at all. All he did was sit there and watch me beat him up.

Naruto left unsatiscified. When Mizuki looked in side she saw that Nelson was tobbled over on his face. There was a big hole in the ground and on the wall behind Nelson.

Mizuki: Had enough.

Nelson nodded.

Mizuik: I'll take that as a no

She smiled and went out the door.

Mizuki: Lanning your turn

Soon a guy came to the door with only boxer shorts on.

Lanning: Hey baby

Mizuki closed the door and heard more mubbles. She put earpluggs in her ears so she wouldn't have to hear what was going on. When ten mintues was up she knocked on the door.

Lannning: Oh, come on five more minutes

Mizuki: No, other people have to go you know

Lanning: Aww man. Don't worry I'll be back

Lanning was out of the room in four minutes.

Mizuki: Sai your turn

Sai quickly came with some cards in his hands.

Sai: this will be fun

Sai showed his evil smile to Nelson and Mizuki cringed not knowing what his tourcher will be.

She closed the door and waited to hear some noise. Two minutes passed and it was dead silent.

Mizuki: Um...Sai your time started

There was no answer

Mizuki opened the door just a crack:Um...Sai

She screamed at the top of her lungs and slamed the door shut. She waked her head against the wall trying to get out what she just saw. They were playing strip poker and Sai was loving what he saw.

When ten mintues were up Mizuki closed her eyes and opened the door.

Mizuki: Sasuke honey

Sasuke was at Mizuki's side in an instant.

Sasuke: So who am I toruchering

Mizuki pointed to Nelson.

Sasuke: This will be fun

She closed the door behind him and heard some bashing and smashing and a lot of justsu being used.

At the end of ten minutes Mizuki opened the door.

Sauske: Thanks hon. That was a lot of fun.

Sauske kissed Mizuki and left.

Mizuki looked inside and saw that Nelson's eye balls were rolling.

Mizuki smiled and went out the door.

Mizuki: Kisame and Itachi your turn.

They were here in a flash.

Kisame: We will kill you if you tell anyone what we did.

Itachi: I don't mind if she tells.

Kisame: Shut up Itachi

They both went in and she closed the door. She then heard a lot of Paris Hilton songs and the two were singing horribly and totally off key.

Ten mintues were up and the two left without a word to Mizuki.

Mizuki: Neji your turn

Neji walked by her and looked at Nelson.

Neji: He does look dumb

Neji walked in and took out a scrool and released a ton of books.

Mizuki closed the door and heard Neji teaching Nelson a lot of things. Everytime Nelson said something he got poked.

Mizuki: Times up

Neji walked out.

Neji: He was a complete was of my time.

Neji walked out.

Mizuki: Ibiki

Ibiki was in the room with out a second glance. She closed the door and she heard a scream.

When ten mintues were up Ibiki opened the door.

Ibiki: I would torchure him more but, I heard the ideas of the others so I didn't want to hurt him that bad.

He left.

Mizuki looked in and saw the red block where the tape had once been. She smiled seeing that the sock was still in his mouth hand his hair was balled except of the unicorn disign made out of his hair.

Mizuki: Faith

A little girl with a tang-top dress came. She was really cute and sweet. Her face was so angelic.

Faith in a cute sweet tone: Yes.

Mizuki: Your turn

Faith went in and smiled at Nelson. He smiled back. She opened her eyes and they were red. her smiled disappeared then she put on a hocky mask. From behind her she pulled out a chain saw and started it up

Mizuki closed the door and heard screams and gashing of blood.

Mizuki saw that her ten minutes were up: Faith times up.

Faith: Aw man.

Faith stomped out of the room. Mizuki saw that Nelson's arm and leg was cut off.

Mizuki smiled.

Mizuki rubbed her hands: Now for the real tourcher. MELODY.

In a quick speed Melody was there. She had a camera and a bag with her.

Melody: Orochimaru and Kabuto get your a$$ over here.

Then both Orochimaru and Kabuto were hand in hand walking toward Melody.

Orochimaru: Can we hurry up and do this. Me and Kabuto have things to do.

Kabuto smiled at Orochimaru.

Melody: Well let's do this and I can help you with that something.

Mizuki: Get in there before I know what you guys are talking about.

They all went in and Mizuki closed the door. She heard that Melody was taking pictures and talking to them.

Mizuki saw that her time was up.

Mizuki knocked on the door.

Melody: Wait.

Mizuki: Your time is up.

Melody: One more.

Click.

They were out the door in an instant.

Mizuki looked inside and saw that Nelson was dead with a lot of hickies.

Mizuki: Good job everyone. Now lets go and get some ramen.

Naruto: Alright.

So we all went to eat Ramen and Nelson is dead with Zabuza, Jiyraya, Haku, Itachi, Kisame, and all the Hokages also Asuma.


End file.
